How Could This Happen To Me?
by mysticalforces
Summary: This is going to take a place a couple years after the movie ended. So, Robert and Giselle are already married. One night, something horrible happens to Giselle, and it turns into a dark secret that Giselle keeps. Robert/Giselle
1. How Could This Happen To Me

**Title:** How Could This Happen To Me?

**Summarry:** This is going to take a place a couple years after the movie ended. So, Robert and Giselle are already married. One night, something horrible happens to Giselle, and it turns into a dark secret that Giselle keeps. Will her and Robert be able to stay strong together, or will it tear them apart?

**Warnings:** This story will deal with serious and sensitive subject matter. It has graphic violence, and deals with non-consensual sex. Although, it starts out dark, remember there's a light at the end of every tunnel, at least in my stories.

-----

How could this have happened?

Those words were the only ones running through Giselle's head.

That and...

What was she gonna tell Robert?

Could she tell Robert?

Tears streamed down Giselle's face, as she remembered a conversation she'd had with her new daughter, Morgan, a couple years ago...

_"You don't want a guy to get the wrong idea." Morgan had said seriously. "You know, they're only after one thing."_

_"What's that?" Giselle had asked naively._

_"I don't know." Morgan shook her head, with a small laugh just as confused. "Nobody will tell me."_

She knew now what all that had meant.

She'd learned the hard way.

She looked down at her dress, her dress that she had so adored. The same one, she knew for sure she was throwing away, the second she got home and took it off.

She could never wear that dress again.

Not the same one she'd been so violently hurt in.

Not the same one, she'd felt that awful man's hands roughly shoving up, as he forced himself inside her.

She'd never thought anyone could touch her there, but Robert. She'd never wanted anyone to touch her there, but Robert.

The same questions resounded through her head...

How could this happen to me?

What am I gonna tell Robert?

----

Robert was worried.

Worried wasn't the word anymore.

He'd been worried an hour ago.

Another thirty minutes had gone by, and now he was just scared.

He was scared that something had happened to Giselle.

He was really regretting, even letting her go out, back to the office to get the interrior designs for next week's shoot.

It was really late, and New York wasn't safest place, especially at night.

He'd never forgive himself if something had happened to her.

"Giselle," Robert said aloud, his voice full of worry. "baby, where are you?"

Just then, the door opened and Giselle walked through, holding the designs in her hands.

Robert let out a sigh of relief, and he rushed over to envelope her in his arms. "Baby, thank God!"

Giselle hugged him back even tighter, a couple tears streaming down her face.

Robert pulled back after a few moments. "Babe, what took you so lo--" He abruptly stopped, when he saw her tear-stained face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Robert's voice was filled with love and concern.

"Nothing," Giselle lied, shaking her head, trying to form a smile. "I'm just really tired."

Robert wasn't sure if he believed her, she looked so...he wasn't even sure what to call it. He'd never seen her look this way before. She looked almost...broken.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Robert gently tucked a few strands of Giselle's hair behind her ear. "You look really upset."

"I'm just tired." Giselle repeated. She quickly kisses him. "I love you."

Giselle hurries away from him, before she can hear him repeat the words back in confusion.

Robert frowned.

She was keeping something from him.

Of that, he was certain.

----

Giselle hurried into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes, and stepped into the shower.

She wanted to wash it all off.

She wanted to wash away what had happened to her, the whole night.

She furiously scrubbed her skin until it became raw.

----

Robert checked in on Morgan.

She was sound asleep.

Robert smiled at his sleeping daughter.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you, Sweetheart."

Robert walked out of her room, and closed the door softly.

----

It had been almost a half hour, since Giselle had left for the shower.

Robert was beginning to get concerned.

He walked over to the door, and lightly knocked.

"Honey, you okay?" He gently called out.

He listened and all he heard was sobbing,

Robert opened the door, his worry for her growing.

His heart stopped at what he saw.


	2. Yelling At Giselle

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**: Shalia74, thanks for the kind review. I'm glad you like the story so far. It is different from most Disney fics, and that's why I was hesitant to even post this, but this idea had been rolling around in my head for awhile, so I needed to get it out of my head and on paper, so to speak. I hope you continue to review and enjoy this.

----

"Giselle," Robert rushed over to his sobbing wife, who was furiously scrubbing her skin so hard that it was beginning to bleed. "baby, what's going on?"

"It won't come off!" Giselle screamed crying, not even aware that he was really there. "It won't come off!"

Robert stared at her helplessly.

He was scared.

He'd never seen her like this before.

"Why won't it come off?!" She cried.

Robert didn't know what was going on, all he did know was that she was really going to scar her skin, if she didn't stop what she was doing.

He stepped into the shower, fully clothed, and he grabbed both of her hands with his larger one, even as she struggled and he gently, but firmly took her face in his other hand.

"Sweetheart," He began softly. "what's going on?"

Giselle said nothing, she just continued to sob, and repeat the same words over and over.

Robert felt tears pricking his own eyes. He hated seeing her like this.

"Baby," Robert said helpessly. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I can't." Was all she said.

"You can't what?" Robert asked her gently.

"I can't tell you." Giselle leaned her head against Robert's chest, and his hand moved to rest in her hair, his fingers tangled in it, as he held her. "I don't...I don't wanna be the wrong idea."

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked her confused. "You can tell me anythi--" He abruptly stopped, as his eyes scanned on a couple dark bruises on his wife's shoulders. "Did someone hurt you?"

Giselle pulled herself out of his arms, to see his angered face.

----

Meanwhile, Morgan had been awakened by screaming and crying. She got up out of bed and walked over to where it was all coming from.

She stood at the bathroom door, as she heard her mom and dad arguing.

She frowned. She'd never heard them like this.

Never.

----

"Answer me, Giselle." Robert demanded, his anger growing even more, thinking about someone hurting his wife, putting their hands on his wife. "How did you get those bruises?"

Giselle stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her robe, throwing it on.

Robert stepped out as well, stripping down, and throwing his own robe on, as his clothes were now soaked.

"It was my fault. Stupid, really." Giselle tried to smile. "I was leaning back in my chair at the office, and it fell back."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Robert shook his head, angry that she was lying to him right to his face.

"It's the truth, okay?" Giselle didn't like seeing him so angry, she wasn't used to it and it was really scaring her.

"Okay," Robert said. "let's say you fell out of your chair and bruised your shoulders from the fall. Why are their hand prints on your shoulders?"

Giselle knew he wasn't buying any of her lies, but she didn't want to tell him the truth. She was afraid he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. She couldn't lose him or Morgan. They were her life.

"I don't want to argue with you, Robert. I'm really tired." Giselle turned for the door.

Something in Robert snapped at the lies she kept telling him.

He slammed his hand against the door, as she was about to open it, and did something he'd never done before. He yelled at her. "Damnit, Giselle! Quit lying to me! Just tell me the damn truth!"

Giselle looked at him startled, and scared. She slowly reached for the door-knob.

Remorse instantly washed over Robert.

He'd scared her.

He felt like such an asshole.

The last thing he wanted to do was to make her afraid of him. He just wanted her to talk to him. Everything from this whole night was catching up to him, and he was taking it out on her.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Robert whispered, his self-hatred sky-rocketing, as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

Giselle abruptly, ran out of the bathroom.

Morgan quickly hid behind the next door.

She watched Giselle rush over to the bedroom and close the door.

Morgan tentively walked over to the bathroom, and saw her father sink to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Daddy," Morgan's soft voice, caused Robert's head to jerk up, he quickly wiped away his tears. "why were you yelling at Giselle?"


	3. It's Never Your Fault

**Chapter 3**

----

"Morgan," Robert stood up, and made his way over to his confused daughter. "sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard Giselle screaming, and then I heard you yelling at her." Morgan explained. "Why, Daddy? Why were you yelling at her?"

"Morgan," Robert tried to think of the best way to explain this to her. "sometimes when adults get scared, they do things they later regret."

"You yelled at Giselle because you were scared?" Morgan's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sort of." Robert answered. "Remember when you burnt your hand on the stove, and I yelled at you?"

"Yeah." Morgan replied. "You were afraid I'd been really hurt."

"Right." Robert said. "I yelled at Giselle because I'm afraid she's been really hurt."

"She burn her hand too?" Morgan asked.

"Something like that." Robert said. "Why don't you go back to bed, okay? You should get some sleep."

"I am tired." Morgan replied. "You're not gonna yell anymore, are you?"

"No." Robert shook his head. "No more yelling, I promise."

----

Robert walked into the bedroom he shared with Giselle.

Giselle was sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly shaking.

"Hey." Robert broke the silence quietly.

Giselle looked up at him, there wasn't fear in her eyes like before, just deep sadness.

"Hi." Giselle replied.

Robert walked further into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you back there."

"I'm sorry for lying." Giselle apologized back.

It was a step in the right direction. The both of them admitting they were wrong.

"I need you to understand something." Robert started. "No matter how angry I may get at you or what kind of situation we find ourselves in, I need you to know that I would _never _hurt you." Robert sat on the edge of the bed beside Giselle. He put his arm gently around her. "I would _never_ hit you. I would _never_ do that."

"I know that." Giselle's voice was small, as she looked up at him.

Robert shook his head. "I'm not so sure that you do, and that...it really hurts me."

"I'm sorry, Robert." Giselle apologized, her voice full of remorse. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"No," Robert shook his head. "I'm not blaming you for that. It's not your fault. Of course, you don't believe I won't hurt you. After that stunt I pulled in the bathroom, it's no wonder."

"I made you angry." Giselle stated.

"That's not an excuse for me to loose my temper like that with you." Robert argued. "I know this has never come up before, because you and I have never really had a real fight like this before, but..." Robert shook his head again. "There is never an excuse for me to behave in any way threatening towards you or Morgan, or anybody else for that matter."

Robert carefully chose his next words, not wanting her to impulsively bolt on him.

"There's also never an excuse for a man to hit a woman, or abuse her in anyway." Robert looked into Giselle's tear-filled eyes, with his serious ones. "And it's...it's never your fault, babe."

Giselle was quiet for a few minutes, taking everything he said in, then she finally turned to look at him. "You...you know, don't you?"

Robert solumnly nodded, and reached from behind him, and grabbed a pillow. He placed it, so it was laying across his lap, and gently had Giselle lay her head there. He stroked her hair gently. "I've been a divorce attorney for a long, long time. I've seen alot of domestic abuse cases. It's hard to believe that man who's post love and protect his wife, could hurt her so badly."

Robert gently kissed her hair, as he kept a gentle hold on her. "You were raped tonight, weren't you?"

He heard her softly cry, and felt her body shake. "Can you talk to me about it?"

"I felt like I was dying." She cried softly.

Robert continued to hold on to her. "You're not dead," He gently reminded her. "you're right here with me."

"I kept yelling for help, and no one came!"

"I came." Robert told her. "I knew something wasn't right the moment you walked through the door, maybe even before then."

Giselle held onto his arms that had her body encircled.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" Robert gently asked her.

"I was scared." Giselle admitted. "I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Oh, baby..." Robert's voice cracked with emotion, as his heart broke for her. "There is nothing in this world that could ever change the way I feel about you."

Giselle lifted her head from his lap, and sat up, and looked into his eyes.

Robert gently wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. "Nothing." He declared.

Giselle leaned into him, and kissed him. Robert gently let his fingers run through her hair as he kissed her back.

Robert gently pulled back from her, to look into her eyes. "You alright?"

Giselle nodded weakly. "I'm not scared of you."

"I'm glad." Robert said. "Cause, like I said...I'd never hurt you."

"I just can't...I can't be with you like---"

"Shh," Robert gently interrupted her. "I understand, and that doesn't matter to me. We'll get back there when you're ready, when you're healed."

"Thank you." Giselle hugged him, and Robert gently held her back.

"You don't have to thank me." Robert shook his head. "That's what I'm here for."

Giselle pulled back from him. "Will you just hold me?"

Robert softly nodded.

Giselle laid her head back down on the pillow in his lap, and Robert's arms encircled her body once again. "At some point, you're gonna have to talk about this." Robert whispered gently. "You can't keep it forced down inside of you, it'll kill you."

"I'll tell you everything in the morning, I just really want you to hold me right now, and just..."

"Just what, babe?" Robert asked her gently.

"Keep him away." Giselle whispered darkly.

Robert's eyes darkened at her words, and he held her a little tighter. "No one's ever gonna hurt you again, Giselle. I promise you that."

"I trust you. And I love you." Giselle mumbled, as her eyes closed.

Robert gently kissed her hair, and sang a few verses of the song that they'd danced to at their wedding.

_"There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of this earth for you_

_Make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my..._

_Love."_

Robert looked down and noticed she was soundly sleeping.

"I'll take care of you, baby." Robert gently assured her. "I promise."


End file.
